Talvez y solo TALVEZ!
by Hikari-Takumi
Summary: En su dormitorio el cabo refunfuñaba recordando como habia obedecido sin mas pelea a la chica, se preguntaba por que siempre le obedecia asi sin mas... Era frustrante para el pues jamas habia experimentado esa clase de ... control? ... (( PetraXLevi, Advertencia: posible lemon en capitulos proximos ))


Hola chicos y chicas ! Regreso con un nuevo fanfic esperando que que les guste ! La unica observacion es que se relacionara con el anterior fanfic escrito (Sueños rotos) ! Poco a poco veran como se relacionan ;D ... No estoy muy segura pero talvez XD aya un poco de lemon en muy bajo nivel jejejejejeje vere si me animo jeje ^.^u

Disfruten del fanfic ! PetraXLevi !

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Temprano en la mañana los integantes de las tropas de exploracion se abastecian con comida y armamento pues mañana les esperaba otra expedicion...

—Necesitamos pan–dijo con su particular tono.

—S-si sargento–dijo nerviosa.

—Veamos si hay ahi–señalo un pequeño puesto a 2 metros de distancia de ellos.

—S-si , v-vallamos–

—Compremos tomates y zanahoria–

—S-sargento d-deberiamos b-buscar a los o-otros–agrego recordando que 10 minutos atras ellos se habian separado y perdido a sus otros 2 miembros.

—Tranquila ya nos encotran...–respondio mientras en su cabeza pensaba "claro.. ni en sueños".

—Esta bien–

—Que mas nos hace falta petra– pregunto mientras pensaba "como es que petra lo habia logrado alcanzar?, su planboriginal era desaserse de los 3".

—Sargento...– interrumpio.

—Ah...–

—Yo se que queria desaserse de los 3...–dijo mirandolo fijamente y con tono serio.

—...– el solo la miro de vuelta.

—Pero tranquilo–sonrio— tenga por seguro que mientras yo este aqui no estara solo–finalizo dejando con la grganta hecha un nudo al pelinegro pues por alguna extraña razon esas palabras eran... tan... lindas en ella?... NO! No podia ser asi! A el nada le parecia lindo!... pero entonces... por que ella si era linda?...

Iban camino a los dormitorios unas horas despues con todo lo necesario cuando se toparon con el padre de la chica quien los invito a una pequeña precena, ya en la casa la chica se dispuso a cocinar algo nuevo para el sargento mientras su padre lo interrogaba ansioso...

—Vasta padre, suficientes preguntas–dijo sirviendo un plato para cada quien.

—Nunca habia visto este tipo de comida, cual es su nombre?–pregunto tomando un tenedor.

—Se llaman espagetis Sargento, espero sean de su agrado–sonrio amable ante este comentario.

—Gracias–dijo y comio temeroso pero ansioso la nueva comida.

—y bien..–pregunto entusismada.

—Son... verdaderamente esquisitos–respondio un poco sonrosado y comiendo gustoso y cortesmente a lo que su parecer era su comida favorita.

Salieron de la casa y se dirijieron hacias los dormitorios de la tropa de exploracion pues el sol comenzaba a ocultarse... el se sentia... se sentia...

Nervioso. Por ir a un lado de ella y su caballo.

Emocionado. Por haber comido tal comida.

Desconsertado. Pues no sabia por que su corazon latia ferozmente.

Era el ocaso ya y el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas alumbrando por ultima vez en el dia los dormitorios de las tropas de exploracion... ellos habian llegado hace unos 15 minutis atras y se habian unido a los demas en el comedor mas no habian cenado pues se encontraban llenos...

—Sargento Levi– llamo la pelirroja de anteojos.

—¿Listo para la expedicion de mañana?– pregunto emocionada.

—¿Hum eres tu hanji?– dijo sin mas importancia.

—¡Vamos Levi! ¡Muestra un poco de entusiasmo!– reprimio con voz chillona.

—Hmmm... No es emocionante manchar tu ropa con asquerosa sangre de titan hanji, eres la unica que piensa que salir en busca de titanes es divertido...– contesto.

—¡Vamos Levi! – insistio sacando al pelinegro de su transe pues habia roto su comoda posicion en la silla.

—Mierda hanji, estaba comodo– replico molesto.

—Eh tranquilos – rompiendo su discusion interfirio amablemente.

—Como sea…ya me ire a acostar–contesto ovediente.

—Wao Petra eres a la unica que en verdad le obedece–bufo.

—E-eh como dice capital Erwin–dijo sonrrojada.

—No es nada Petra, solo me alegra–sonrio y se marcho.

En su dormitorio el cabo refunfuñaba recordando como habia obedecido sin mas pelea a la chica, se preguntaba por que siempre le obedecia asi sin mas... Era frustrante para el pues jamas habia experimentado esa clase de ... control? ... se podria llamar asi ? ... o talvez no era control de si mismo sino talvez y solo TALVEZ se descontrolaba un poco al tenerla en su equipo, no era nada normal en el... especialmente en EL!

—Sargento– llamo desde la puerta una voz de varon.

—Ah que sucede Erwin–pregunto sacandose perfectamente su bota derecha y acomodandola simetrica y limpiamente a un lado se su cama.

—Valla nunca eh comprendido tu mania de la perfeccion–

—No tienes por que hacerlo–

—Aun asi, veo que tu equipo te comprende y te acepta tal cual eres–

—Si asi es, se acostumbraron a ello–

—Valla que si, en especial Petra–

—Eh pues si ella es mas pasiente...– dijo con nerviosismo.

—Si lo eh notado, tiene cierta habilidad, no solo al matar titanes, no lo crees Levi–cuestiono.

—Eh ps si asi es... Ella es... eh pues...–desvio la mirada.

—Ella es amable– completo.

—Si... si lo es–dijo aun con la mirada en su bota izquierda.

—Y hay rumores de que es muy buena en la cocina–continuo.

—Eh pues si si lo es... Prepara un obento delicioso–agrego poniendo su bota al lado de la otra.

—Aja que mas–dio paso su capitan.

—Tambien hace unos onigiris picantes con buen sazon, un ramen con muy buena pinta, una comida llamada lasagña realmente espectacular, y lo mejor...–sonrio— unos espagetis que no son de este planeta...– ternino sin darse cuenta de que lo miraban fijamente pues habia quedado en un tipo de transe.

—Me da gusto saberlo–sonrio de igual modo satisfecho.

—Eh si... Buenas noches Erwin–despidio ah prisa metiendose a su cama.

—Buenas noches–salio triunfante pues habia descubierto algo realment interesante esa noche.

—Si... Ella es especial–y por segunda vez en la noche sonrio...

* * *

Bueno chicos hasta aqui el primer capitulo :) pronto subire el segundo ! :D

Espero sus review ;) son de gran ayuda!


End file.
